Love Of A Brother
by EvilFlipChick
Summary: Based off Rob Zombie's remake. What if Laurie realized there was a connection between herself and this killer when he showed her the picture? Would she be afraid still or will she find answers? Can her new friend help her help Michael?Can he learn to love
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN!!!!!!!!!! *cries* LOL**

**Picks up in Rob Zombie's remake where Michael shows Laurie the old picture. What if she realizes somehow that they're connected? Would things be different?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Michael stayed on his knees, mask removed, picture held out to her. He wanted to show her.....he never forgot her. He never meant to leave her.

Laurie cried. "I don't know them!" She shook her head, then something clicked.

He dropped the knife. He wore no mask. She wasn't already dead. She was sure that if he wanted her dead....she'd already be so.

Slowly, she squinched her eyes at the old picture. Without her glasses, she could barely see it from where she was. Who are they? That was a new question in her head now. Why was she still alive?

She crawled forward a bit, pausing to see if he was going to make a move. When he stayed still, she crawled forward some more and reached out for the picture. "Who are they?" she asked in a whisper and brought it closer.

In the picture was a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked happy, and he was hugging a baby girl with matching blue eyes but with aurburn hair. The baby looked familliar.......and somehow now she felt like the boy was familliar too. She closed her eyes, trying to remember, but couldn't. Sighing in frustration she looked harder at the picture, then looked up at the tall man, who was now staring back at her openly.

She gasped then. "You..........."

Those eyes......the hair......the nose.......though they were older, slightly different....it was the same as the boy in the old picture. And those eyes.....they were somehow similar to the ones she saw everyday when she looked into the mirror.

Laurie looked down at the picture again, now realizing why they were familliar. Her mom had tons of baby pictures, some even hung around the house.....the same baby as the one the boy was holding. Now it made sense.

"This is us......" she whispered.

Michael reached out, his dirty hand on her cheek now. His lips parted, and a single word was said. "Boo."

"LAURIE?!"

She jumped at the sudden sound. She didn't recognize the voice.

The man, the killer, he turned around in one swift movement and swiped up the knife.

"Don't leave me here!" Laurie shouted at him.

He paused, bending over to retrieve the mask once more. He looked over his shoulder at her once it was back on. He pointed to the left with the knife, and she followed his aim. There was a side window.

"What about my friend?" she asked.

He jabbed the knife towards the window again. "Boo!" he said.

"LAURIE ARE YOU HERE?!" again the voice boomed above their heads. A man's voice. "MICHAEL?! LAURIE?!"

Laurie looked at him. "Michael?" It was then that a sudden image flashed before her eyes. A boy, Michael, holding her in his lap outside. He kissed her head while she giggled. "I love you Boo." he smiled.

Again, Michael jabbed the knife towards the window. He seemed to be more patient now.

"You're my brother....." she whispered, looking at the picture. Before she could say more, he was gone. "Michael?!" No answer, so she pocketed the picture. She looked back at her friend, knowing she was probably dead, but headed for the window anyway. "I'll bring back some help, promise!" she whispered over her shoulder as she climbed out.

She'd get the sheriff.........no.......she'd get some answers. She had to know why no one told her the truth. All this time she was happy, but felt an odd empty hole in her heart that was just now filled. Why would her parents keep her brother from her?

She got to the front of the house, knowing where she was. The abandone Meyer house. Wow........Wait.....Michael, killer.....Holy shit! Her brother is Michael Meyers?! What the HELL is going on here?!

Remembering her friend, she started running. "HELP!!!!!!! HELP PLEASE HELP!!!!!!"

Glancing behind her, she was suddenly falling, landing at the bottom of an empty pool. Crap. Her leg hurts. She hoped it wasn't broken. She tried to move and let out a cry. It didn't look broken, maybe it was still fractured though. THis is going to complicate things. "HELP!"

Suddenly, Michael stood at the edge of the pool.

"Michael I fell!" she said, wincing. "My leg hurts....I think it might be broken."

He began to walk down the stairs towards her, and she felt relieved somehow.

"Michael stop!" that same voice now had a face. An old man. He held a gun pointed at Michael. "Michael leave her alone! It's not her fault!"

Michael paused, then ignored the old man.

The old man looked scared and determined now. He raised the gun and aimed better now. "Michael stop! Don't make me do this!"

Laurie started crying again. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want anyone getting hurt....or killed. "HELP!!!" she cried out, hoping someone somewhere would hear and stop this madness.

Gunshots filled the air, and she screamed at seeing Michael jolt a few times before falling. She covered her face and shook. "No no no no no! Oh god no!"

The old man was pulling her up now. "Come now, hurry!" he told her.

"My leg, it hurts!" she sobbed, looking at Michael. She leaned onto the old man as they rushed past him, her hand reaching out to him but the old man didn't stop.

He put her into the car that was parked out front and didn't hesitate to start it and take off. "We've gotta get you to a hospital. That leg looks bad." he said.

All Laurie could do was stare out the window watching the house disappear from view as police cars and an ambulance arrived at the same time. Silent tears ran down her cheeks.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two months later........

Laurie sat at the window of the school library. She was living in a group home, still attending the same school. No one spoke to her anymore, especially since she refused to speak now.

Looking out the window, she remembered the first day she saw Michael.

She'd done some research, finding that he was the legendary Michael Meyers alright. He'd killed their stepdad, older sister and her boyfriend. Their mom, their real mom commited suicide. She even read that stupid book written by Dr Loomis or whatever his name is. The old guy who had "saved" her.

Anger filled her now. How dare that old bastard say horrible things about her brother?! From what she'd read, he apparently had been much like any other stupid adult and didn't know how to really talk or listen to her brother.

"Laurie? You okay?" asked Angela, practically the only person in the entire school who'd spare a glance at Laurie now. Angela, who was sort of a loner before because something similar had happened to her some years ago, only it was her dad that went crazy and killed off her mom, two older sisters, and never got around to getting Angela and her only brother Rick. Rick, who was already 18 those 4 years ago, had fought hard to keep custody of Angela, so she was well looked after now. Now Angela was 18 herself, and a senior. She was pretty with her brown curly hair and big green eyes. From what Laurie heard, she'd been popular once.......but not anymore.

"I'm fine." Laurie answeres boredly.

"I'm sorry about your brother." she said.

Laurie looked up, surprised. "How do you know?"

Angela shrugged. "I did my homeword..........I know what it's like to lose family. I truly am sorry."

"I never really knew him." came a simple reply, but Angela knew better. She'd learned to disguise her own emotions the same way.

"I have a theory you might like to hear." she said slowly. "They wouldn't let you or anyone identify the body right? They wouldn't even let you attend the funeral right?"

This had Laurie's attention. "Yes, so?"

Angela leaned closer, looking around before continuing. "I think he's still alive."

Laurie's eyes grew wide. "How? I saw him take five bullets!"

"I read through some papers, and even snuck around the station and dug up information. There wasn't even a body recovered at the scene!" Angela whispered in a hurry.

"WHAT?!" Laurie shouted in surprise.

"Shhh!" Angela glared at a group of students who were staring at them. "What're you looking at losers?!"

The group looked away, obviously intimidated.

"You see what I'm saying?" she asked Laurie. "We need to find out where he is before they do."

Laurie sighed. "Why hasn't he come back for me then?"

"For the same reason everyone thinks. He's biding his time." Angela said. "We should check the old house first."

"I have, and he's not there." Laurie said, looking and feeling pained. "He's the only one with answers......the only one who bothered to care. My own mother commited suicide and left me!"

Angela put a soothing hand on Laurie's shoulder. "We'll find him."

Laurie nodded. "I hope so."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I love Halloween so I thought I'd try my hand at a story! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Bum Bum Bummmm! Will Laurie and Angela find Michael? We shall see! Just follow the trail of RED of course! LOL**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN!!!!!!!!!! *cries* LOL**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Angela and Laurie sat on the livingroom floor of the old Meyer house. They had their homework spread around and ready to be worked on, yet they could only sit and think of other things.

"I can't think straight." Angela sniffed, tossing her pencil aside. "We're in your old house, which would be cool if it wasn't so creepy looking. It's too lived in for my taste."

Laurie stuck her tongue out at her friend and both girls giggled. "You really think he's waiting for the right time?"

Angela shrugged. "I gave you a theory. Maybe we should try some other ones. Of course, I don't think he's dead. Haven't you heard? He's strong, and I don't mean steroid or lifting weights strong. I mean like.......he took 5 bullets recently, and 15 a couple years back while assaulting a guard for screwing with one of his masks........and he's just plain too strong for any normal human."

Laurie frowned. "How much of his file did you read?"

Angela smirked. "I was being babysat......without a babysitter for a while since Rick was reporting his car stolen so hey, I had to entertain myself right?"

"So you read....?"

"Just like 3 pages, not much."Angela confessed. "There was pretty good stuff in those pages through. Did you know when he was a kid........well there were pictures of what he did to poor dogs. Sick, but as it turns out they linked him to a dead kid that was found in the woods. Word has it that he and a friend of his teased your brother......so the obvious connection was made. The pictures for that were insane......but all in all I think he must've had it comming. Seriously, who picks so much on a kid that much younger?"

"Guess I know what he felt." Laurie sighed.

"Andrew still being a pain?" Angela asked off handedly. She smirked. "You should carry on the Meyer legend and kill him."

Laurie scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I am NOT going to kill him! Or anyone! I just want my brother Ange!"

"So.......is he hot?" Angela questioned.

"Andrew? Ew, no."

"I agree, but I meant Michael." Angela snickered. "I saw a picture of him when he was a bit younger. There were several."

"Your point being?" Laurie asked. "If you saw his pictures then why ask?"

Angela laughed. "Because they're outdated Laurie! Hello! He wears a mask like, 24/7 and you'r the only one who got to see him recently!"

Laurie rolled her eyes, leaning her back against the couch. A thought ocurred, and she reached into her folder and pulled out the old picture Michael had shown her. She showed it to Angela."He has the same eyes. Well, he doesn't look much different except for his hair's darker. Oh and he's a huge guy that loves to go on a killing spree."

"So he IS hot!" Angela giggled. "Sorry Laurie, but if I were his age, I'd be all over him."

Laurie rolled her eyes again. "That's like me saying I'll be all over Rick!"

"Gross!" Angela giggled some more, then calmed down and grinned. "But hey, if he rocks your world then it's fine by me of course!"

"You realize Rick is 5 years older than me and Michael is 9 years older than you?" Laurie said slowly, thoughtfully.

"Age is only a number. Love knows no numbers!" Angela said dramatically. "Oh Michael! For art thou my love?!"

Laurie went into a fit of laughter at this, until they heard an odd noice comming from the side of the house.

"In the bathroom!" Angela whispered to Laurie.

Glass being broken made them tense slightly.

"Let's.........just kick this stuff under the couch!" Laurie whispered in a hurry and they both started shoving their things under the couch before rushing into the kitchen in the opposite direction.

"I don't think it's him." Angela said. "He's have already been in here without needing to break anything."

Laurie nodded. "I think I know that already." Silently she went over to the drawers and opened 2, frustrated already until she opened the 3rd. "Gotcha!" she whispered.

Angela looked over at her curiously. "What?"

Laurie turned to face her friend, an old kitchen knife in her hands. The look on her face was vacant suddenly, yet anger shined in her eyes as she started to walk back into the livingroom. She paused, looking over her shoulder at Angela. She lifted a single finger to her lips, then disappeared from view.

"Laurie?!" Angela hissed, walking towards the livingroom but quickly hiding from view.

Laurie was nowhere in sight, but Angela felt her own anger boil when her eyes fell on 3 guys she recognized from school. One of them being Andrew.......the local prick.

Not knowing what else to do, Angela backed into the kitchen. Where could Laurie have gone to? And that weird look she had, it wasn't like her. Sure, she'd learned to hide her emotions but that was just too cold.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" called one of the guys. Angela could hear their footsteps around the livingroom, one of them ccomming towards the kitchen.

"We know you're in here little Laurie!" Andrew called in a tone that made Angela feel shivers down her spine. What did they have in mind?

Footsteps came closer to the kitchen. She looked around quickly, spotting the perfect duck in cover place.

The footsteps came closer, and as the guy came into the kitchen, his smirk faded. "Nobody in here." he said over his shoulder.

"Let's check the second floor." said the other guy, who Angela knew to be named Kyle. "They probably freaked when we broke the window and hid up there."

Angela waited until she heard the footsteps disappear, then she slowly and carefully opened the little door beneath the kitchen sink. She was grateful for being small just now, being 5'2. Laurie was 2 inches taller but still small despite the so called "average" height. Compared to these jerks, they're both midgets. Ugh.

"Laurie?" Angela whispered as she peeked her head into the livingroom. She could hear the guys walking around upstairs, and she felt another shiver down her spine at the sudden remembrance that Laurie had that knife. She rushed over to the stairs, taking care to make no noise as she took one step at a time.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Michael felt an odd sensation prickling his skin. He didn't know what it was, nor did he care much.

Opening his eyes, he sat up immediately and looked around. He lifted his hands and opened the mechanic's suit at the chest and gave a curt not of approval. The shots hadn't killed him, but that didn't mean he didn't want them to heal.

He'd watched the betraying old man take the one person who mattered to him, but he didn't bother to follow. There was no need to. She would be looked after, that was for certain. He'd find her after some time.

He found an old abandoned underground security room. There were televisions, old, dusted and beat down. Two were broken, and the one that turned on only showed blurriness. He pondered for a split second what these cameras once overlooked until a rat came into view onto the small desk to the left.

The rat had no chance as Michael's hand flew out and easily clutched it. Time to eat.

After his "meal", he went over to the door and walked out. Already he was contemplating how he would get rid of Loomis. He couldn't get his sister without Loomis helping the police track him down.

Walking out of the opening by the highway leading into the town, he froze. Something felt different. He felt it. Another sort of odd prickling on his skin. A familliar feeling he got from time to time, but this was not quite the same. It was then that he gave a low growl. He sensed it far into his own blood that he suddenly knew what it could be relating to.

Without a glance in any direction, he proceeded to stalk towards the direction of his old home. Someone was going to die.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Laurie watched from across the hall as the guys headed into the first room on the right. She slid the hallway window open, careful not to make a sound. Once that was done, she shut the door on the left not so subtly and easily stalked into the door just opposite.

"What the hell?" one of them said startled. They all came into the hall, looking around.

"Was that door closed?" Andrew asked suspiciously.

They exchanged smirks, and Andrew stepped forward.

"Let's get her." Kyle sneered.

"Guys, I gotta take a leak." said the other one, the nameless one.

"Hold it." Andrew snapped as they approached the door.

They paused, and Nameless glanced over his shoulder, feeling prickly all over. To his relief, he saw no one, and saw a toilet just opposite from the door Andrew and Kyle were now entering. "Hey I found the toilet. I'll be right over." he said over his shoulder and walked in, closing the door behind him.

It was quiet, but he took no notice as he removed his jeans and quickly sat down. He snickered to himself. If the toilet didn't flush then the Meyers guy would get a good wiff of him. No one liked the stench of shit.

He closed his eyes, feeling relieved as his bladder empties, and he took in a deep breath to relax.

He never saw it comming. The shower curtain, which had been open, moved slightly. Two small hands reaching out. One covering his mouth and the other using the knife to slip his throat. The curtain had been open, but Laurie was small enough to hide anyway.

She watched the life leave his eyes, and lowered him to the floor. Tilting her head, she pondered if he might still live, then the thought was lost. Bending over, she raised the knife and brought it down into his chest one, two, three, four, five times.

Blood splattered the walls, miraculously none landing on her. She stood, taking the knife as she opened the door slowly.

The other two had the other door half open. Laurie could see them opening the closet, throwing some old books off the old dusted bookcase. She went to the door, grabbing the knob and closing it just as she had before and once again disappeared down the hall. If they want cat and mouse games, then that's what they'd get.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2 finally up! Will not update without at least 4 reviews lol ^_^ Hope you liked it so far! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I DONT OWN BUT ENJOY!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Angela had been ducking in the hall closet, not wanting the guys to see her. She'd seen Laurie shut the door at the end of the hall and was about to go after her when the guys walked into the hall. Having no other choice, she ducked into the nearest door which happened to be an old closet. Oddly enough there were a few tattered, dusty old coats.

She peeked, watching one of them, the nameless guy, walk into the opposite room. "Crap!Laurie!" Angela hissed in a whisper. That was exactly where her friend had gone. With a nervous sigh, she carefully moved into the hall, her eyes searching for something. Anything that would help against these clowns. Nothing. "Guess those voice lessons will come in handy then..." she whispered and took one step forward just as Laurie appeared once more.

"Laurie!" she hissed, waving to her.

Laurie payed no attention, and instead went to apparently shut the other door again. When she turned and began to move, her eyes met Angela's, and she continued walking down the hall.

Angela saw the knife, seeing the familliar redness dripping off. "What the hell did you do?!" she gasped.

Laurie threw down the knife then, her face contorting into a pained expression. She shook her head and suddenly shoved Angela back into the closet and closing them both inside.

They could hear the door down the hall being opened, the sound of footsteps echoing.

"We know you're here little red!" Andrew called out.

"You can't hide from the big bad wolves forever!" Kyle laughed.

There was a pause, and the girls heard them knocking on a door. Laurie knew which door it was, and she took in a deep breath. What HAD she done? First, she wanted to hurt them. Now......she felt terrible. Still, there was an oddly familliar feeling of wanting to defend her territory. Defending her friend.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Both girls jumped at the sudden outburst, and Laurie looked over at Angela.

"I was only joking about killing them!" Angela whispered, feeling the urge to laugh and cry at the same time. She shook it off. "We gotta get outta here."

Laurie nodded. "Down the hall...." she began and Angela understood.

"The master bedroom. Gotcha." Angela nodded. She recalled the small clothes hamper in the master bedroom's bathroom. It was small true, but they'd fit. Of course, there was no way to tell if it led straight downstairs or possibly the basement. Either way, that seemed to be the best option.

"Little Red Laurie....come out, come out!" Andrew called. "You've been a bad little girl, and you gotta pay the toll."

"Let's get outta here!" Kyle said. "He's dead man! Those bitches are probably dead too! Meyers got to them I know he did!"

"Shuttup!" Andrew yelled. "There's two of us! Don't be such a chickenshit!"

Laurie and Angela stayed quiet, only listening to the footsteps nearing slowly. Laurie's hand went to the knob. Carefully she turned it, then waited.

"What're you doing?" Angela whispered, feeling panic now.

Laurie ignored the question. "Run when it's clear." she merely whispered back.

The footsteps neared, pausing every two seconds. They finally paused where Laurie wanted, and she pushed the door open with all her strength.

Both boys were hit. Andrew square in the face and he stumbled backwards while Kyle got knocked sideways.....towards the stairs. Andrew reached out for him and caught him before he could fall and they both fell against the opposite wall.

Laurie and Angela took this chance to dash out, both running as fast as they could towards the bedroom.

"The door!" Angela cried out as they both reached for the door and slammed it shut.

"I think the lock's broken!" Laurie hissed. "Shit!"

Angela looked around, then relief overcame her. "Here!" she said and grabbed a nearby chair. She shoved it under the doorknob and backed away just as the guys began to pound on the door.

"Leave us alone!" Laurie shouted, her hands comming up and holding her head while backing away more.

Angela went to the bathroom. "Laurie where is it?!" she asked, on her knees already and looking around. She moved an old hamper aside, finding the old square escape. Her hands flew out and shoved against it. To her horror, it didn't budge. "Laurie?! LAURIE?!"

Laurie appeared beside her. "They won't go!" she cried, then saw Angela struggling. "What is it?"

"It won't move." she answered. "It's rusted shut!"

Laurie gasped, and both girls jumped as the sound of the door breaking somewhat echoed.

They looked into the room. Sure enough, there was a shard of the door already popping off. They were still banging on the door ruthlessly.

Angela grabbed Laurie and pulled her into the bathroom and shut the door. Luckily, the door locked.

Laurie went into a shower and Angela followed suit, both girls holding onto each other.

"It's okay. They'll get tired and go." Angela tried to soothe.

Laurie was gasping, tears rolling her face. Suddenly, she called out the only name she felt safe enough to cry for.

"MICHAEL!!!!"

Angela stared wide eyed at her friend as she continued to now sob her brother's name.

The sound of the door being banged on paused for a moment........then there was a loud sound. It had been broken. But wait...there was another sound.

Angela felt scared now. There were footsteps, but not the same ones. Heavy steps, slower, and neither Andrew or Kyle could be heard.

"Sshhh Laurie, it's okay." Angela soothed, and Laurie calmed down now.

Laurie looked up at the door with an odd feeling......the feeling of danger and comfort at the same time. She stood slowly, ignoring Angela and slowly going to the door. She could see a shadow in the crack on the door. Taking in a deep breath, she leaned against the door. "M-Michael?" she whispered.

Angela stood beside her. "It's gotta be Andrew playing a sick joke." she whispered. "Laurie.....your brother's not comming yet."

There was a knock on the door then, and for the third time the girls jumped.

"Leave us alone Andrew!" Angela growled, grabbing Laurie and standing in front of her protectively.

The knob made a sudden move, and Angela backed them up.

"A-Andrew?Kyle?" Angela asked, feeling a new fear......and oddly enough a new relief.

The knob turned fast, the lock breaking. Then, slowly, the door opened.

Both girls froze, staring wide-eyed as the door swung open all the way now.

Laurie moved fast, and she was suddenly throwing herself at the large man in front of them. "Michael!" she cried out, hugging her brother.

Angela was still frozen. "M-Michael?" she whispered. Her eyes went to his face. He wore a mask of course, but his eyes were still as beautiful as she'd seen in his photos. Her heart skipped a beat as his eyes met hers.

Before she knew it, her eyes closed......and blackness took over.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Michael's back! Whoohoo! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Had to leave ya hangin sorta hehehe. **


	4. Chapter 4

**NOPE STILL DONT OWN HEHEHE**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ange?"

"Laurie?" Angela whispered tentively, opening her eyes. She was back downstairs laying on the old tattered sofa.

"You okay?" Laurie asked, looking worried. "You passed out."

Angela sat up , rubbing her eyes. "Feels more like I took a nap." she mumbled and looked up. "Uh.........."

Behind Laurie stood Michael. He was watching her with an unreadable expression......at least from what Angela could muster from his eyes. Damn those are nice eyes. Still, she felt a bit uncomfortable.

"He won't hurt you." Laurie said. "He .......he carried you down here."

"Hot brother did what?" Angela asked before she could stop herself. Oops. She felt herself blush and she pretended to rub the sleep from her eyes again to avoid seeing the amused look on Laurie's face......but she got a quick view of Michael shifting towards her slightly, tilting his head to the side. How embarrassing.

"Well....."Laurie said slowly. "I told him about you, and then tried to sorta like...carry you but I guess I'm weaker than I thought. So then Michael brought you back down here."

Angela nodded, then frowned. "What happened to Andrew? Kyle?"

Laurie sighed, looking guilty. "They didn't make it. Michael got rid of all three bodies and I tried to clean up while you were passed out."

Angela rolled her eyes. "You sound so calm about it! I mean, cool, your bro came back and gave those nutbags what they deserved....but then you did too. I'm your friend, and I get it, but at least wake me up to help you cover the tracks afterwards. I didn't get any action so at least give me that. Geez Laurie!"

Both girls grinned at each other, and Laurie took a seat beside Angela. "You think Rick would mind being part of a massacre family?"

Angela playfully smacked Laurie's shoulder and they giggled. "He sorta already is you know."

"Ah, good point." Laurie shrugged.

Michael took a step towards them, his eyes on Angela.

"Uh..." Angela sighed, then stood. She held out her hand in a friendly handshake gesture. "Hey, nice to finally meet you Michael."

Michael's eyes drifted down to her hand, and Angela felt awkward. He merely stared at her hand, so she let it fall to her side.

"Alrighty...." she sighed, looking over her shoulder at Laurie, who shrugged in response.

"Oh!" Laurie gasped, looking surprised.

Angela looked back at Michael, and felt surprised as well.

There he was, his own hand out.....but he was slowly reaching towards her face. He placed his fingers on her cheek, tracing down and around her jawline. Then, his hand slid up to the top of her hair where he pet her head in an oddly gentle manner before he pulled away.

Both girls were silent, and Angela felt fire where his fingers had touched her. Was it normal? He IS a killer after all. He IS 9 years older.......but what she was feeling right now was unmistakably a sign of feelings for him. Wow.

Before anyone could speak, Michael turned and walked off towards the kitchen.

Laurie stood, grinning at her friend. "You're redder than a tomato!"

Angela returned the grin. "I'm going to sound so weird.......but no one is going near your bro except for us. Slap me Laurie, I think I'm falling for a killer."

Laurie poked Angela's ribs playfully. "Shuttup! That killer happens to be my brother! My only family left!"

"Yeah...." Angela said thoughtfully. "Where'd he go anyway?"

"No idea." Laurie answered and began to gather up their belongings. "We should go now. It's getting late and I'm hungry. Lawrence and Amber get cranky when there's no 'family' time."

Angela nodded and helped pick up. "At least you get caring foster parents. Most kids would kill for that."

"True, but I'll be able to get out in a few more months."

"Do you plan to leave for good?"

"Los Angeles always sounded nice."

Angela smirked. "Lookin' to shag a star are we?"

"_WE_ are not shagging anytime soon......at least I'm not." Laurie smiled sweetly. "And besides, you've already got yourself a star."

"Oh? Who?" Angela asked, dumbfounded.

Laurie smacked Angela upside the head with some papers and gave a good natured laugh. "Don't act like my brother holds no interest for you!"

"This is true." Angela smiled as they now walked towards the front door. "It's different though. I mean, now I know him in person, and I'm nothing but a geek around him. Geez where'd my confidence go?"

"Oh, it's still around don't worry." Laurie told her, patting her shoulder as they exited. She reopened the door and stuck her head inside. "We'll be back soon! Promise!" she yelled and then closed it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

From the kitchen, Michael silently watched his sister and her friend. For once, he had no desire to kill........and this girl seemed different. Not at all dimwitted like the other girls he'd previously used to get to Laurie. In all honesty, he was slightly disappointed that she'd managed to get friends like that. He'd nabbed them both while in the middle of having sex.

"We'll be back soon! Promise!" he heard Laurie call out. His eyes looked up, seeing the front door shut.

He'd been standing in the shadows between the back door and the refrigorator, contemplating what to do. He now had Laurie, but it still wasn't safe. Generally he'd throw every care out the window but his sister is top priority. And her friend.......what was her name again? Angel? Well Laurie liked her a lot, so he'd have to kidnap that girl as well when the time came to leave. She'd like a friend. Yes, she would.

Turning around and heading out the back door, Michael decided to go for a walk. Another kill would help lighten the stress he was starting to feel. Yes, the park would have lone joggers. Perfect.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey sweetie." greeted Amber as Laurie walked into the kitchen. "Where've you been?"

Laurie shrugged, adjusting her glasses. "Angela and I were doing some homework."

"You should invite her to stay over one of these nights." Lawrence said, flipping the page to the morning paper which he only actually read when he got home from work. Odd, but it relaxed him.

"Yeah, maybe this weekend?" Amber smiled. "Lawrence is going out of town, so we can have a girls night."

"You're leaving?" Laurie asked Lawrence, not too surprised. He worked on one of the extended branches of some software company so he constantly went to other places for meetings, trying to sell off a piece of the branch or something like that was how Laurie understood.

"Mmmhmm. Los Angeles. I'm leaving tomorrow morning, so I'll give you a lift to school before heading out." Lawrence nodded.

"Okay." Laurie said. "When are you comming back?"

"Sunday afternoon." was the reply. "Is there anything you might like from Los Angeles?"

The one thing Laurie liked about Lawrence was his consideration, even if it was obvious he was spending too much time working.....or from what Laurie suspected, spending too much time with a new blond haired coworker. Either way, he always came home, stayed polite, at least in front of her, and seemed to genuinely enjoy having her around. Hell, he liked kids in general. Laurie heard Amber wasn't able to have children, so she and Lawrence had opted to become foster parents in hopes of finding the right child to adopt. Too bad he's probably already making one with the blond coworker Laurie had seen him flirting with when she'd stopped by unexpectedly two weeks ago for a visit. She never brought it up, and he didn't either.

"If you see Elvis, get his autograph for me." Laurie grinned.

Lawrence smiled at that. "We could find multiple Elvis' in a place like Las Vegas. How about when school's out, we take a family trip there and you get as many autographs and pictures as you want?"

Laurie resisted the urge to say she wouldn't be around long, but at the hopeful look Amber was giving her and Lawrence's smile she just nodded. "That's be fun."

"I made us some roast beef!" Amber announced, placing it down in the middle of the table.

"Looks good." Lawrence said, putting down his paper.

Laurie smiled as Lawrence began to carve the meat. She watched Amber and her husband exchanging chatter about their seperate days. Inside, she felt a bit sad. If she ever had a family, she'd want to be like this, except without a cheating husband. Too bad she was turning eighteen in another 4 1/2 months. She'd actually miss them.

Another thought came to mind. She could be a whole new family with Michael. Angela and Rick could be a part of the family. They could be different, new, and best of all.....happy. Yeah, she's have to run these thoughts by Angela and they could work out something. She just hoped Michael would be okay with it.

She smiled wider. Michael. She finally had her real brother back. There is no way in hell that anyone could keep her from her big brother now. He's all she has left of her real family, and no matter what it takes, they'd have to stick together. Who cares if he likes to murder now and then? Everyone has their hidden agenda....right?

With a sigh, Laurie shook her head, releasing those thoughts and began to join in the convseration with Lawrence and Amber about the neighbors annoying cat.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**There it is! New Chapter comming soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

**DONT OWN! ON WITH THe SHOW!**

The next morning, Laurie recieved a call from Angela. Not very pleasant.

"Laurie, the cops are across the street at Kyle's house!" Angela informed sounding pretty nervous. "What if they find out? What the hell are we gonna do?"

"Well good morning to you too." came the sarcastic reply as Laurie rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She sat up and gave a stretch. "Just act normal. I doubt they'll figure anything out. At least not now."

"You know the world has gone to shit when you're the one being sensible and I'm the freaking out girl." Angela sighed heavily. "I'll meet you at the school library in twenty minutes."

"Kay. See ya babe." Laurie joked and hung up. There was a lot on her mind right now. The worry of being caught was strong, but the worry of Michael being found out was stronger. That's a worry she'd have to try to fix. How could she get the police off their suspicions?

"Laurie, breakfast!" Amber called out.

"I'm running late!" was the only reply as Laurie rushed to get into some jeans. She tossed on a plain navy blue tshirt and grabbed her sneakers and sweater before heading out the door. She didnt care what her hair looked like, or the fact that she wore no make up at all. She needed to talk to Angela first.

When she arrived at the school, people were staring at her. She heard the whispers as usual. There was one difference this time. Andrew's sister Adele.

Adele looked as if she'd been crying. Eyes puffed and red rimmed. Her face contorted in anger at seeing Laurie. She approached Laurie, her angry strides quick and defiant.

"To what do I owe this pleasure Adele?" Laurie asked the girl with as much sarcasm and loathing she could muster. Adele was queen bitch, just as her brother had been the king jerk.

"I know you did it!" Adele accused.

"Excuse me?" Laurie played dumb, and prided herself on being pretty damn good at it too.

"He told me you two were secretly fucking! He told me he was going to meet you at the old Meyer house! He never came home! You were the last one to see him! You bitch! Stupid little bitch! You tell me where he is! They found Kyle and Baxter they're dead now! Where's Andrew?"

Angela popped out of nowhere and shoved Adele away from Laurie. "Listen you retarded bimbo, and listen well because I'm only saying this once!" she growled out, wagging a finger in Adele's face. "Andrew is a fucking prick who lies straight out of his ass. Laurie isn't fucking him, and never will. He is the last guy any girl with a sensible brain would even think about screwing around with. Laurie has more brains than any bitch in this whole school. That means she's the ONLY one your diseased brother has NOT fucked. You accuse her again, and I will deck your face before you can say otherwise."

Adele looked flabbergasted, but she was quick to recover. "My brother wouldn't lie to me. He said he really liked her, but she didnt want to go public about their relationship. I don't get it. He was popular and she's a loser. I know he's not comming home, and I know that fucking cunt did it!" she snapped with an accusing finger pointed at Laurie.

Laurie looked horrorstruck. "That's the most disgusting insult I've ever heard. I hate your dumb brother, and from the way he treated me, I'd assume it was obvious he hates me too. Oh, and if they found his friends but not him...it's obvious that he's the one who could be heading for prison."

Adele leaped forward, knocking Laurie off her feet. Both girls screaming with rage as Laurie was fast to recover and had Adele by the hair and yanking the girl off of herself.

A crowd was forming around them, and some of the jocks were holding Angela back as they laughed and taunted Laurie as Adele charged at her again.

Laurie was ready this time. Just as Adele came into range, her fist connected with Adele's nose. A loud , sickening crack was heard. Adele fell back with her hands clutching her nose. There was already blood seeping through her fingers along with fresh tears.

The crowd was shocked into silence as Adele cried, cursing Laurie. Angela was able to get free from the dumbfounded jocks and was at Laurie's side in a split second.

Laurie stood over Adele, her expression similar to the one she wore the day before. "Don't. Fuck. With. Me." she said steadily, but the seriousness behind her words weren't overlooked.

Laurie took a s tep towards Adele and Angela held her back. "That's enough Laurie!"

"What's going on here?"

The crowd parted and Angela gave a heavy sigh. The principal was here and she definately looked anything but happy to see them.

"So...this sounds about right." Angela smirked a few hours later in the nearly empty detention room.

Laurie gave a roll of her eyes and leaned back in her chair.

"Yanno, I could get used to this." Angela stated thoughtfully as she looked around. "There's only those three doofs, and the sleeping beauty up front."

Laurie gave a snort of laughter at the reference to the snoring loudly detention teacher up front.

Angela laughed with her, earning them both looks of suspicion from the other three students. Two were ordinary looking kids, the nerdy type. The third was sitting in the opposite corner away from the rest. A hard looking guy. Angela recognized him as a senior from her English class.

He wore a plain white tshirt, dark jeans with a black belt and black biker boots. His hair was long, just past his shoulders. Dark hair falling slightly over his face as he tilted his head a bit to crack his neck. His equally dark eyes met hers and he raised a brow.

"Devon right?" she asked, unsure.

He gave a curt nod, looking around before standing up and taking a seat beside Laurie, in front of Angela. "What brings the rotten pair in here?" he asked with a smirk.

"Rotten pair?" Laurie questioned.

Devon nodded. "You two are the rotten apples of the school. The ones no one wants to be associated with. Therefore, the rotten pair."

"Lovely." Laurie sighed, looking at Angela. "So why didn't Adele get stuck in here? You didnt even do anything and you're stuck in here with me."

"Guilty by association." was Angela's reply with a smug smile and a shrug. "And Adele's from the perfect family...she never gets in trouble. The queen bitch is also a princess. Stupid cunt."

"So it's true then." Devon said looking straight at Laurie. "Angel Meyers broke Adele's nose."

"Angel Meyers?" Laurie questioned, the name clicking into place at the same time. She looked at Angela. "That's my name!" She glared at Devon. "How do you know that name?"

Devon smirked. "Because...I knew you before."

"What?" both girls asked, dumbfounded.

Shaking his head and leaning back against the chair, Devon gave a deep frown. "I mean, my ma babysat you when we were little. We lived down the street. Your brother used to come over sometimes too. My mom told me. She still has some old pictures of us in our diapers. It's embarrassing."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Laurie demanded. A thought came to her. "Your mom! She can give me some answers! Where do you live?"

Devon gave her an odd look. "Same house I've lived in for years...down the street from your old house. On the corner across the street."

Angela leaned towards him. "Again, why didn't you say something sooner?"

Devon looked around before leaning forward as well. "Because they say he was comming back. Michael. I was told not to talk to you."

"By who?" Laurie asked.

"That old guy. The same one I saw you leaving the Meyers property with a while ago. He knew my ma, knew my ma and yours were close. We were supposed to adopt you, from what I heard them saying. He knew I saw everything, so the old guy paid us a visit a few days ago." Devon explained. "I don't like him though. There's something funny about him I don't trust."

"The doc?" Angela questioned, and Laurie exchanged a look with her.

"We're comming to meet your mom." Laurie stated to Devon.

He raised his brows. "We haven't even had the first date yet, ladies." he chuckled, wagging his brows at them.

Laurie stood, ignoring the comment. "We're going. Now."

Devon stood with a good stretch as Angela looked confused.

"Now? Aren't we in enough trouble?"

Devon looked over at Laurie. "Is she a newb?"

Laurie shrugged. "I need answers, and I don't want to wait anymore. We're running out of time."

"Alrighty then. Let's go." Angela agreed and headed for the door. She was stopped by Devon's hand on her arm.

"This way." he said and headed for the window in the far corner. The two nerds watching them in silence.

"You'll get in a lot of trouble." one of them said.

"Yeah? What else is new?" Devon tossed at them.

"We're on the second floor. You want us to jump and break our necks?" Angela asked with a frown.

Devon pointed to the left of the window, and Angela and Laurie exchanged grins.

There, just outside the window was the fire escape. There was definately someone upstairs who was on their side. At least, for now.

"How many times have you done this?" Laurie asked as she was the first to climb out with minimal help from Devon.

He shrugged as he helped Angela out next, then he climbed out and reached for the escape ladder. "This whole school is my backyard."

Laurie touched ground first, looking around as she waved the others to move faster. "No one's around, but we need to be quick."

As the other two touched ground, a couple of guys, looking just as tough as Devon rounded the corner.

"Well well, if it isn't the pretty little nose breaker." said the first guy.

"Back off Max, she's with me." Devon said, stepping in front of Laurie.

The first guy, Max, raised his blond brows and gave a nod. He wore dark jeans that were torn at the side towards the bottom, like it got caught on something. His shirt could be mistaken for grey but it seemed more of a faded black tone. His hair was short, casually slicked back with a few strands straying over his dark eyes.

"Since when do you have a girlfriend?" asked the second guy. He wore a long sleeved black shirt and faded jeans. His hair as dark as Devon's but chin length. His hazel eyes looked over both girls cautiously.

"Leave it. We're taking off." Devon replied, taking Laurie's hand and Angela by the upper arm and stalking past the two.

"You know them?" Laurie asked.

"Didn't Max and Evan graduate...like two years ago?" Angela asked.

Devon sighed, letting both girls go as they came to a part of the fence that surrounded the school. One of the only spots that was hidden by a few trees and bushes.

"Max is my cousin, Evan is my brother." he ground out. "My very annoying, and nosy, relatives. Now get your asses up the fence before they decide they want to join us."

Angela rolled her eyes nd started the climb, glancing over to see Laurie comming up behind her but actually recieving some assistance from Devon. There was no doubt in her mind that Devon cared in some sort of way for Laurie. Hell, maybe the guy even had a crush. She had a sudden thought...what would Michael think of it? Brothers were always crazy protective, and Michael had that down really well.

"Careful." Devon told Laurie as she let herself drop to the ground.

She wiped her hands together and smiled at Devon smugly.

Devon gave her a small smirk and started walking ahead of them. "Follow me."

Angela huddled against Laurie. "I think Rick might get jealous if he knew there was a dangerous delinquent crushing on you. A hot delinquent."

Laurie glared at her for a second before rolling her eyes. "He's just helping us out!" Her eyes studied Devon walking ahead of them and then she smiled at her best friend. "He is hot though isn't he?"

Both girls began to giggle, catching Devon's attention.

"What's so funny?" he asked, stopping and letting them catch up.

The girls both grinned widely a him. "Nothing." they said in unison, then began to giggle again.

Devon rolled his eyes and started walking again. "Girls." he muttered under his breath, then smirked to himself. Two of the school's hottest girls were hanging with him. Sure, they were outcasts, but they were both definately not lacking in the brains and beauty department. Besides, he had been watching Laurie after all this time. His mom was afraid for him. He was Laurie's playmate, but after what happened, his mother had originally wanted to take in the girl. Of course, that became out of the question for reason unknown to him. Later, his mother just wanted him to leave the girl alone. Let her live out her life. It was best she didnt know about her broken family. Maybe that was true. But things change. Circumstances change.

Laurie and Devon were infants, but Devon could vaguely remember a few times together with her. He remembered seeing her for the first time after many years. She had the same eyes, the same smile, and he explained to his mom how familliar this new girl at school was and his mom went nuts. She is Angel Meyers. The girl his mom wanted to keep away from. The girl without a clue to her past. The girl Devon dreamed about without even realizing it was her. Seeing her, watching her. He realized he fell for the girl. He could already sense how much trouble was starting to brew.

He'd had a dream last night. One he'd never get out of his head.

He saw Laurie running, screaming for her life. He saw himself holding her, protecting her. The images felt so real, he'd awaken that morning in a cold sweat.

He saw himself bleeding, dying. But, Laurie was there with him. She as holding his hand, and she was holding a bloody knife in her free hand. She was crying for him. She was begging him to stay and he was dying. That was when he saw a knife go right through her chest from behind. He never saw who it was, because that was when he had awaken.

It was because of that dream that he'd decided he would try his best to keep her safe. Especially after the incident he had witnessed not too long ago as he was walking down the street to his house. He never wanted to hear her scream like that again. He'd have been there in a heartbeat, but he saw the old man had already gotten to her, so he stayed in the shadows.

With a heavy sigh of frustration. He glanced over his shoulder at the girls who were now whispering seriously amongst themselves. He hoped he could help them both, even if it cost him his life, because he knew Michael Meyers was comming.

Michael watched the boy leading his sister and her friend down the street.

Who is this boy? Why is he familliar? More importantly, where is he leading his Boo to?

He slid carefully in the shadows of the day, the trees, the houses. He didn't have to follow them far at all. He watched them enter an old houe he remembered going to himself as a young boy.

Going completely unnoticed, he moved across the street and into the yard of the old house. He needed to find out more about this current situation and he had every intention of finding out.

"So it's all true?" Laurie asked. "I'm Angel Meyers. Michael is my brother, and Dr Loomis is...was...my brother's therapist?"

Madison, Devon's mom, gave a curt nod. She was sending nervous glances around at the windows and doorways.

"So this Loomis guy is the one who took you to the hospital to get fixed up?" Angela asked. She frowned, looking thoughtful. "I did some reading on him. He wrote a book about your brother. I heard he's working on a new one, a follow up of some sort. I've seen him hanging around town."

"You don't think..." Laurie began but then shut up, remembering they weren't alone.

Angela looked at her and gave a subtle nod. "I think we need to get going. It's getting late, and I have a feeling Rick's waiting to chew my head off. I doubt the school didn't call our houses."

"Ugh...yeah." Laurie agreed grudgingly as they all stood. "Thank you, a lot, for talking to us. It's all making more sense now."

Madison nodded again. She reached out a hand to Laurie's cheek. "You're so grown up now, so beautiful. I can see why my Devon has taken to you."

Laurie blushed deeply and was taken into a warm hug from Madison.

"My dear girl, I still remember your mother. You look so much like her, and your sister. Of course, you are a much sweeter girl and much smarter." she said and gave Angela a smile. "You two come by anytime."

"I"ll walk you home." Devon offered, not phased in the least by what his mom had revealed.

"Be careful." Madison said seriously as she watched them go through the front door.

Once the teenagers were gone, she closed the door. Without turning around, her grip tightened on the knob. "I know you're here, Michael. You don't have to hide."

Michael emerged from the hallway, silent but not weilding any sort of weapon. Instead of approaching, he stood his ground by the hallway.

Madison turned slowly, her eyes seeing the man whose presence she felt since her son and his friends had come home. "You heard it all." she stated, knowing it to be true.

Michael took a step forward, giving a grunting sound.

She felt no fear. Not for herself. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. The danger was still there. It was fine as long as her sons were not here to get hurt, or worse.

"I have kept this secret for many years, and I wish i would have sought you out myself." she told him. "Your mother loved you. It killed her to know, to see, that there was no getting through to you. I wish I could have been there for you more. I was a single mother. I did what I could and I am so sorry you had to go through all your pains. I suppose I deserve what is comming for helping keep your sister away. Loomis said it was for the best. I can see now it wasn't." Her hands began to tremble as Michael stepped slowly towards her. She felt some fear creeping into her, but she refused to run. "Please just don't hurt them. Little Angel and my boys. Devon's a good boy. He'll take good care of her."

Michael now stood directly in front of her, towering over her small frame. He was breathing hard.

Very slowly, his right hand reached up, and she closed her eyes in expectation of what was comming.

Then, she felt his hand on her cheek instead. His other hand reached forward to lightly play with a random strand of her graying hair.

"M...Ma...Ma..." Michael seemed to be struggling with his words. "Maddie."

Madison gasped, her eyes popping open and meeting Michael's through the mask. "You remember?"

In a swift movement, Michael turned and walked away, disappearing in the same way he appeared.

She fell to her knees, feeling the need to cry. What had just happened? He had let her live. He...he called her by the name he had once called hr by before. Was there a chance he really could be reached after all?

**There ya go after all this time! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Next chapter already in the works dont worry! **


	6. Chapter 6

**DONT OWN! ON WITH THe SHOW!**

"You know we don't tolerate violence young lady." Amber sighed heavily. She was currently moving around the kitchen, ocassionally hovering over the boiling pot of spagetti noodles to stir and then moving back over to chop some carrots. It always amazing Laurie how well Amber could multi task while in the kitchen.

"She came at me first." she mumbled. " Honest. I dont know what her problem is with me, but she just doesnt like me. I wasnt going to just let that screaming banshee hit me!"

Amber turned to her, wooden spoon filled with pasta sauce in hand. "Taste." she instructed.

Laurie took a finger and swiped up some sauce. "Perfect."

Amber took a swipe for herself and gave a nod of approval then furrowed her brows at Laurie before turning back to the stove. "Well if it was self defense then I suppose it's alright, but you broke her nose which tells me that there was a chance for you to walk away...but you didn't. "

"Again, she rushed me, so I held out my fist and she hit herself." Laurie smirked. "See? Not me."

"Yep, I remember Lawrence pulling that line on me a few years back." Amber smiled fondly. "There was a guy who started the fight, but before he could lay a finger on Lawrence, the guy had a broken nose in much the same manner as you just described. We were young and in love and he was jealous and protecting my honor."

Laurie laughed a bit. "See? Happens all the time!"

"Yes well..."Amber sighed again. "I get it. I've heard from other parents about that girl's temper tantrums. Her brother as well. Still , I can't be fully okay with you fighting. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ground you for not being the bigger person and walking away."

"That is so not fair!"

"Alright, I'll give you options."

"Options?"

"Yes." Amber smirked, working on draining the noodles. "You can stay grounded for two weeks with no calls or tv, or you can go down to the animal shelter and volunteer after school for an entire week which does include the weekend. I heard they need a temporary dog walker and groomer."

"You already had this planned, didn't you?" Laurie smiled lightly.

Amber rolled her eyes but grinned. "Lawrence thinks picking up pet poop an d getting soaked while washing them is a decent punishment aside from him thinking I'm going to have Bonnie spy on you while you're there. Of course she won't. We were young once too! By the way, you start tomorrow and Bonnie actually said she'd pay you. Don't tell Lawrence. You're supposed to volunteer until that Max kid gets better. Poor kid fell ill with the flu at the last minute and called out for the rest of the week."

Laurie was surprised. Was this the same Max she had learned was related to Devon? If so, he sure didnt look anywhere near having the flu earlier. What surprised her more was that Amber was being cool about the situation while still giving her a so called punishment.

The phone rang and Amber was quick to answer it. She was smiling, and there was a new glow to her as she spoke a bit softer and continued to move around the kitchen.

He watched her through the window, seeing she was perfectly fine. He overheard the conversation and was very displeased at what he heard.

How dare anyone even think of putting a violent hand on her? She was his to protect, but there was a moment of appreciation where he heard the part about his Boo breaking her opponent's nose.

The sky was dark, and she was fine. He turned and stalked towards another house. One that for some reason he felt the need to be near as much as his sister's. It was an unexpected, unexplainable sensation.

It didn't take him very long to find his way to the right house. There was no hurry, but there was the need that made him move quick enough to properly locate the other girl.

She sat back against her livingroom sofa and there was a male pacing around in front of her. He didn't look much older but there was definately a parental, authorative aura to him.

Michael stood even closer to the window, sliding it upwards a bit silently to hear them. He had no idea why he wanted to listen, but he did. If need be, he would enter and steal the girl from that authority.

"I don't see the big deal. I wasn't the one that put hands on her. They just saw me as guilty by association." Angela said in an all too bored tone.

Rick, the ever so protective and too stuborn of a brother, paced continuously in front of her. So much that she believed there was going to be a hole there soon instead of the throw rug.

He stopped pacing and took a seat in the single recliner with a heavy sigh. "I don't know what to do with you. I mean, detention, and now since you apparently skipped out on that they want to suspend you."

"Just considering it a vacation." Angela smirked.

Rick rolled his eyes. "And Laurie?" he paused before continuing. "Is she...Adele didn't hurt her?"

Angela gave a snort of laughter. " Didn't they tell you? She attacked, and Laurie fought back. Damn that girl can throw a punch! Don't get on her bad side, bro!"

"So she's okay?" he smiled lightly, looking up at his younger sister. "I'm glad. You're both fine, that's good."

"Anyway, dearest brother...am I being suspended?"

"Absolutely not." Rick said stubbornly. "I said they want to. But, there's no real reason behind it when you weren't involved. Laurie isn't getting suspended and she was the one who was in the fight so I'm thinking they're going by that guilty by association thing and want you out just so someone can take another shot at Laurie."

Angela sat forward with a frown. "Seriously? You're talking conspiracy now?"

"Nah, not really. It's just...think about it. Adele's family is part of an extreme socialite group who can pull a few strings for their own. They donate plenty of cash to the school, and seem to be rubbing elbows with your principle. Get what I'm saying here?"

"So if they want me out, then I can't help Laurie is that ugly brat tries to jump her again?" Angela asked. "I doubt she'll want a repeat of what Laurie did to her already."

"I can push for you to stay in school. I mean, I am familliar with rules and regulations..." Rick began but was cut off by his sister.

"You're a lawyer in the making, I get it. So get on that phone and make it happen or make it known that we'll sue them up the yin-yang for having un justiably rid the school of a student who has done no harm but to only break up a damn fight whereas the attacker has recieved no punishment whatsoever due only to who she is related to, not for the actions. That is the ultimate unjust thing."

"You're smarter than you let on in that little head of yours." Rick smirked with a roll of his eyes as he stood and headed towards the kitchen. "If anyone asks, I'm grounding you until Laurie's off the hook too. I'm going to bed. Night monkey."

"Yeah yeah, g'night Lassie!" Angela called over her shoulder.

She wasn't aware how long she sat there before her vision became blurred and she fell asleep. All she could recall was seeing Michael standing in front of her. She smiled and curled up against the sofa where she sat. It didn't bother her one bit that there was a serial killer in her house. Nope, not one bit.

The following morning, Angela found herself comfortable curled under the covers of her own bed and vaguely wondered if it was Michael or Rick who carried her in. That was an easy one to solve.

Rick always left her passed out wherever she lay, so a deep blush covered her cheeks at the realization that it had to have been Michael who placed her into bed.

"Ah...what a sexy strong considerate alpha killer!" she sighed as she stretched out on her bed and resisted the urge to dial her best friend first thing in the morning. Mostly because the phone was on her desk...too far out of reach and she felt too tired and lazy. Ugh.

The phone began to ring and she groaned, rolling out of bed and picking it up. "You'd better be dying...or somehow seriously incapacitated."

Laurie's laugh sounded on the other end. "Morning loser! Get up. We're ditching and heading straight to the kennel!"

"The kennel? Are we adopting a puppy?" Angela asked.

"Nope, maybe...just get ready!"

"A cute fluffy one with big eyes and a wagging tail?" Angela continued.

"Ange, we're not adopting a dog." Laurie said but Angela could practically hear the smile.

"I want a labrador. No, a goldren retriever. No...Let's get a ginea pig!"

Laurie burst with laughter. "Okay, you win. Now hurry up. We've got some work, and digging around to do!"

She didn't have time to reply before Laurie hung up so Angela forced herself to clean up in the bathroom and dressed in her usual jeans and threw on a red hoodie over the wife beater she'd stolen from Rick a while back. If Laurie was making them work this early then there's gotta a good explaination. Dammit, Laurie better have one or else she'll be the next one attacking for not getting more sleep.

Rick watched Angela leave the house. He knew it was wrong, but he wanted to follow her to be able to see Laurie. He'd had feelings for her for a while now but it was wrong. She was still a kid. Not even legal yet.

He knew there was something going on. More than anyone was letting on. Especially since that weird Dr Loomis stopped by a few days ago to "warn" him that Michael Myers was somewhere out there and could be subjecting his sister to terrible danger in order to get to Laurie, and of course laurie herself was in a lot of danger.

He went to put on his boots and headed out the front door. He may be young still, but he'd been educating himself pretty well in the legal systems and had come across some interesting information about the attack that happened not long ago. Good thing he was doing a few apprenticeship hours at the station today so he'd be able to look around for more information. He had to find out why Loomis was in town and warning them and not Laurie directly. He had to find out if there was truly no body existing in the mortuary of Michael. He had to figure out how to help and keep Laurie and Angela safe. Not just from Michael, but he had a feeling Loomis was hiding something as well. He'd be damned if history had to repeat itself.

**There ya go! Next chapter already in the works dont worry! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Still not owning! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

"So we're here because..." Angela started as they came into view of the old looking building.

Laurie smiled. "I'm working. And so are you. oh yeah, Amber said it's just a grounding/temporary thing. Get this, those guys we saw yesterday, Devon's brother and cousin? Max works here. Apparently he's out sick and will be for awhile so they need a replacement.'

"That hardly makes sense." Angela said. "People get sick all the time for work and their employers don't replace them, not even this temporary. It's short and pointless. The other staff can pick up the slack."

Laurie raised her brows and gave a nod. "My point exactly. Let's not forget how NOT sick Max looked yesterday."

"Okay, so we're here to snoop around?" Angela asked with a smirk.

"We'll have plenty of time for that too." Laurie stated. "I'm tired of people hiding things from me so I'm intending to figure out what is going on."

"Right behind ya!" Angela saluted. "Let's get familliar with this place shall we? By the way, I still want that puppy!"

Laurie nodded. "You said ginea pig. Anyway, we can head over to...my old...Michael's house after this."

"You can say it's your house. It's okay." Angela told her friend assuringly. "It was your home once too, and I'm sure Michael will want you to still consider it that way."

Laurie let out a very heavy sigh. "It's just so confusing, and I know nothing. I have to know everything."

Angela placed a hand on her shoulder, a determined look on her face. "Then we'll find your answers."

They walked in through the front double glass doors and were greeted with a smiling Bonnie. An elderly woman who ran the kennel which also served as the town vet clinic.

"You two are here early!" Bonnie said as she bustled about the front desk. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"They're mean, so not today!" Angela grinned. "Wait, were you expecting to see me too?"

Bonnie nodded and seemingly from nowhere produced a plate of cookies and placed them onto the top counter beside the girls. "Where one is, the other half is never far behind! Now eat up! I'm sure you girls didn't have the brain to fill up on breakfast today with all your stress."

"Awww, you're so nice Bon-bon!" Laurie smirked as she and Angela plucked a cookie each and dropped their things onto the floor right under the front desk.

"I was your age once." Bonnie replied and sat herself by the back desk where a computer sat along with a small pile of papers. "Why don't you two give the dogs some breakfast of their own since you're here early? Give them some playtime, get to know them and the grounds. Let's keep it simpe for today shall we?"

Laurie and Angela exchanged smiles. "Okay Bon-bon!"

"Oh, be careful with the one in kennel number 30. He's quite the handful. Temper, that one has. Owners abandoned him a couple of weeks ago. Max brought him in, bless kind soul. Poor dog hadnt even been left with water or food. Big fella, kinda scary. Max watches him, but I suppose you two will have to be the new friends. Be extra careful with that one. There's a latch at the bottom of the back door for you to slide food in. Don't let him out, he's not very trusting to others yet except for Max and that Devon friend of his."

Laurie furrowed her brows, not sure what to think of that. Tough guys who have a soft spot for poor abandoned and mistreated animals? She never would have guessed that of Max and Devon.

"Okay, Bon-bon. We'll holler if we need your assistance." Angela said with a slight wave as she started to push Laurie towards the hallway that led to the opposite end of the building where the many kennels were.

**Loomis walked around his small temporary office. A hot cup of coffee occupied once hand while the other held a small draft of short bio on his newest work in progress.**

**He wan't sure how he would go about it yet. He knew Michael was beyond furious for all the years taken from him, and also for the deception placed for his sister. The only living relative Michael had truly cared for and Loomis had definately had a hand in keeping her from him. Of course, he only did it for the girl's safety. Michael's mental state was never too stable. **

**After what happened more recently though, he felt as if there was a possibility that the old Michael could be recovered. There was a moment where Michael actually paused before continuing towards the clearly frightened girl. As if he understood. **

**Loomis had spent years as Michael's therapist. He'd studied him for many years and collected data to how a pshycopath is made, and had created a book greatly publicized. **

**It was a low blow, but Michael would never understand the things written about him and his family. That, and Loomis had made a hefty income from all the book sales and not to mention public appearances and letters of praise for his work and had been also been asked for specifically to attend to certain never to be mentioned socialite families' secret pshycos. Those were the ones he was able to save, and was paid very well. Of course, the story of Michael was always brought up. **

**Always, it was about how he could not ever be saved. Always, he was the devil incarnate and could never be reunited with his only living family. It was the story that made Loomis famous. **

**If Michael had made it to his sister, understanding who she was, then he could be saved. If he was already on track by himself then Loomis would have no credit for it seeing as he had abandoned Michael long ago. His reputation would be forever tarnished, especially if Michael was caught and put under the care of another therapist who managed to break the silence of the shell of Michael Meyers.**

**Still, there was no way to be sure if Michael could undertand anything besides the urge to kill. Michael could not be caught, and he could not be near Laurie Strode. **

**He had to keep those close to Laurie away from her or they would be in as much danger as she was possibly in. Laurie had to be kept away from Michael. He could kill her. That was bad. If Michael didn't kill her, that was bad...on a career killing basis. **

**There was no way Loomis was prepared to have his name tarnished if Michael was fixable, and there was no way he could let Michael possibly kill the young girl. But, he had to lure him out. The only way to do that was in fact to use the girl. There were strings to be used. Already in progress of course, but he still pondered if he was doing the right thing. Michael had to be destroyed before he murdered innocent people. Though the girl was innocent, he had to use her to bring him out. If she died during the battle as well...that would be a terrible loss, but the real monter would be gone, and the name of Loomis would be better known for ridding the world of the demon spawn.**

**Shortest chapter so far and I do apologize but I just had to leave you on a bit of a twisted cliffy muahahahaha xP **


End file.
